stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
KaoticcPhlaire
KaoticcPhlaire was a houseguest on Big Brother 5 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 5 When Phlaire entered the house she was determined to go down as one of the strongest female players in Stellar Studios History and she certainly accomplished that. Phlaire wasn’t able to win any competitions the first two week however she made sure that she voted in the majority. Phlaire’s game took a turn for the worst when she was backdoored with adrian by the HOH Dino and she nearly left the game. However, she was able to convince her fellow Houseguests to keep her sending Adrian home instead. Phlaire didn’t make any waves at the start of week 4 and continued to vote in the majority. However, when the first double eviction of the season was announced Phlaire kicked it into high gear and won full power (disregarding the silver power of veto) and took out one of the strongest male players in the house, Dino. Things began to look up for Phlaire as the following week she once again voted in the majority by evicting Caity, someone who she knew didn’t like or respect her. Week 6 Phlaire was able to win the veto ensuring the HOH target, Pxercing would go home as well as getting another win under her belt. However, Phlaire’s game quickly began to fall apart after the second double eviction was announced. Krystal won HOH and targeted Phlaire and her closest ally Mustardopolis. She managed to win her third veto of the season which unfortunatly ensured that her ally Mustard would face eviction and when the vote was announced as a tie Phlaire knew that she wasn’t going to be able to save Mustard. This meant that winning either HOH or the power of veto was crucial for Phlaire however she fell short. Phlaire knew she was going home so she decided to berate and expose the houseguests she liked the least. Unsurprisingly Phlaire was then evicted by a unanimous vote and was sent to the jury. Phlaire was one of if not the best female competitors on her season and it was a joy watching her play. Good Job, Phlaire! Big Brother 7: All Stars Phlaire came into this game wanting to uphold her reputation as the unstoppable force from season 5 however, due to her lack of dedication and availability throughout the season she wasn’t able to play the game to the best of her ability. Although, she continued her friendship with Mustard and briefly worked with Emerald and Alyssa she didn’t have much of a strategic game whatsoever. Although she began the game on the right foot by attending the session and voting in the majority. Her game took a bit of a nose dive from here on out. Phlaire didn’t come to many sessions during the pre-jury stages thus production was forced to use the voting lists she provided and from the looks of it, it seems like she had the basis of a decent strategy to win but it wasn’t complete. Phlaire’s priority was taking out Yiza due to her personal distain for her but this type of strategy wasn’t valued on this season as much as it was on her original season. Although, Phlaire did vote for both Yiza and Slay she tried too hard not get her hands dirty that she just kind of faded into the background. The double eviction has to the only highlight of Phlaire’s game as she voted in the majority for the second and last time this season. For the remainder of Phlaire’s stay in the house she would find herself on the wrong side of the vote and losing every competition week after week. Eventually something had to give and something did, week 6 is when Hermes won HOH and he nominated her and Mustard for eviction. When Cosmic won the veto and discarded it seemed like she could’ve easily stayed against Mustard but she failed to do so shockingly and Phlaire left the house in 10th place. Although her game was horrendous all that matters is that Phlaire tried her best and this could’ve been a bad time for her so Good Game, Phlaire. Host Opinion Big Brother 5 Phlaire was a strong and powerful competitor. She entered the Big Brother house planning to take it in waves, and did that. However because of how strong her game was she quickly became a major threat to the house, and with her alliances backstabbing her she was sent packing after she was the house target for a few weeks. Good luck in future endeavors Phlaire! Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Category:HouseGuests Season 5 Category:8th Place Category:BB5 Jury Category:10th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7 Category:BB7 Jury